Disordered Severity
by Iceman3113
Summary: This is LOOSELY based on the story of Batman. This is about a troubled rebellious young teen named Bruce Wayne who later becomes a reluctant hero. His archvillian is a former priest turned criminal mastermind calling himself Mr. Joker.


FADE IN  
  
INT- SOMEONE'S ROOM - Morning  
The television is on. Someone is watching the morning news.  
  
News Anchor on T.V.  
The assailants were found this morning at Jenkins apartments at 3:30 am and are now are expected to go to court in the next week. And for our top story today, Father Jack Napier of the Westernesse Diocese has been accused of rape and murder by 29 year old Angelica Sanders of Lisle. Her husband of 10 yrs Officer Tomas Anderson came home and found Father Jack at their home. There was a confrontation which ended in the Tomas's death. Father Jack fled the scene in Tomas's police car. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Any leads please contact this number, 1800 444 3324.   
Father Jack Napier has been an integral part of the community. Known to many "Mr. Joker", he had the gift to make people smile and laugh to connect with the hearts of everyone. This is indeed a very unfortunate and horrible event. In other news today...  
  
FADE OUT   
  
10 YEARS LATER  
  
Wayne Manor is an old mansion that sits alone on top of a desolate hill. It is a huge mansion with high fences to ward off unwelcome guests.   
The man who owns this lonely place is FRANCIS J. WAYNE. Francis is a tall handsome dark man with a mustache and a beard in his mid fifties. He is well built for his age. He looks to be a powerful man in a suit but his eyes show his old age. He's been married to BARBARA HUMMEL for 20 yrs and they have two kids, Bruce and Tim. During complications during birth Barbara at her old age to bear kids died giving birth to Timmy. Unable to cope with his loniness, Francis married EMILY WITHERS shortly afterwards. She is a younger modest attractive woman who doesn't dress filthy rich who is currently in her early 40s. She now lives a very stable life in the mansion with Francis, Bruce, and Tim.   
Bruce is a young troubled man about age 20. He has thick dark brown hair that hangs all over the place and brown eyes that show a lot of sadness, anger, and confusion. He dresses very untidy with his dirty ripped up jeans and tshirts. His younger brother Tim is 5 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. By looking at this kid you can tell that Francis and Emily were trying to raise him into a sophisticated respectable young man.. He is wearing this cute little suit with shorts and his hair is all nice and combed to the last strand.   
  
  
INT. WAYNE MANOR - LATE NIGHT  
  
Bruce is having yet another argument with his parents. Frank is in a tux and Emily is in a nice dress. It looks like they've just come back from a party.  
  
  
Francis  
Look Bruce you're not leaving. I've had enough of this sneaking around to god knows where.   
  
Bruce  
Dad, we can't keep having this same argument night after night. I'm not a kid anymore.  
  
Francis  
You are a kid whether you realize that or not. You don't understand what you're doing. I don't want to get another phone call in 4 am telling me to pick you up from jail. How do you think this reflects on me?   
  
Bruce  
That's not what's going to happen. You do this every time. Blowing things way out of proportion. Dad I really dont need this right now. I can handle myself. I don't need you to always two steps behind me.   
  
Francis  
I'm your goddamn father. You give me every reason to worry. I mean look at you. Clean yourself up Bruce. Look you have a problem...we can get you help and get your life straight.   
  
Bruce  
Get my life straight? Look at you! Take your own advice! You're drunk on sihtload of cheap wine and Vodka every night. Look...I realy don't need this from you right now. I'm outta here.  
  
Francis is outraged and starts to move toward Bruce and grabs him by the back of shirt. .   
  
Francis  
Dont' you dare turn your back on me when I'm talking to you.  
  
Emily  
Frank please calm down I'm sure he'll be fine. Just let him go. You'll wake little Timmy up. Listen, you had a long day and a lot to drink tonight hunnie. Let's just go to bed and sleep it off. We'll deal with this in the morning.  
  
Francis  
Emily, stay out of this. He was born a trouble maker and always will be. Where he got it from I sure as hell don't know. I swear you're the total opposite of your little brother. I don't know what happened to you kid...What did I do wrong? Look at everythiing you have! I give you the opportunities to make something out of your life and what do you do? You throw it all away...  
  
Bruce has had enough and and turns away and opens the door to leave.  
  
Francis  
Well so be it. I guess it's all my fault you are the way you are. I'm a terrible parent is that it? Well we'll see about that. I'll make sure Tim doesn't turn out like you. You'll see how successful he'll become and you'll come back at the foot of the doorstep begging for help. If that's what you want then get out of my house you worthless son of a bitch.  
  
Bruce opens the door about to leave. But Francis has lost it. Francis rushes at him.   
  
Emily  
Francis no! Just let him go!  
  
He grabs Bruce from behind and throws him on the floor. Emily gets behind Francis and tries to restrain his anger. But it's too late, Francis has already crossed the edge and pushes Emily off him. Emily tries to stop him one last time but this time Francis slaps her in the face dropping her to the floor. Bruce gets up and punches his father in the face but he takes it. Bruce tries another punch but Francis grabs his fist and punches him square in the face. Bruce lies there with his lips bleeding.  
  
Bruce  
This is the last time. You're going to regret this day I swear to you. And I'm not going to let Tim be like you. I'm taking him with me.  
  
Francis  
Like hell you are. You're a screw up kid. You disgrace this family and your presense here sickens me. I don't care where you go from now on but you're not leaving yet till I'm done.  
  
He walks over to Bruce and picks him up by the shirt and lifts up his fist about to hit him when he Ian walks in.  
  
Tim  
Dad, no!  
  
Francis  
Tim stay in your room!  
  
For the second that Francis is distracted Bruce head butts him and punches him in the face dropping him to the floor. Bruce runs upstairs and grabs Ian and carries him away. Bruce walks past his father and stops at Emily.  
  
Bruce  
You coming?  
  
Emily  
I'll be fine. Just get him away from here.  
  
Bruce  
You sure you'll be ok?   
  
Bruce  
Really I'm fine, Bruce. Just go.  
  
Bruce walks out with Tim in his hands and closes the door. Barbara crawls over to Francis.  
  
Francis   
That son of a bitch son of mine...look at him go...he doesn't understand.   
  
A beat. Francis face turns from a face of rage to a face of sadness. His eyes are now old and he seems to come to himself. He starts to sob pathetically.  
  
Oh god what have I done...oh forgive me...I don't mean to hurt him Emily I really don't...He's the only one who can get me like this...I don't know what comes over me...  
  
Emily  
It amazes me how much he's growing up to be like you. Like father like son...  
  
Francis wips the blood off Emily's lips.  
  
Francis  
Oh Em...why did I do this. I am so sorry, Emily...I'm so so sorry...  
  
He looks down in shame not knowing what else to say. Barbara lifts his head up to face her and looks into his eyes and says sincerely...  
  
Emily  
I know.  
  
Francis starts crying. He's no longer that out of control man we saw. He is now just a sad old man. They embrace each other on the floor.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
CREDITS  
  
Bruce is walking with Ian. They get to JENNIFER'S house. She's not a supermodel or anything but she is pretty. She has dark brown hair and she is wearing cut up jeans and a beat up t shirt. She also 20 yrs old.  
  
INT. JENNIFER'S HOUSE  
Bruce is throwing rocks at her bedroom window. She comes to the window and sees Bruce and rushes downstairs.  
  
Bruce  
Hey beautiful.   
  
Jennifer  
Hey handsome I was just waiting for your call.  
  
She walks over to Bruce and kisses him.  
  
Jennifer  
Oh not again.  
  
Bruce  
Unfortunetely yeah. I couldn't leave my bro with that psycho. Say hi Timmy.  
  
Timmy  
Hi.  
  
Jennifer laughs.  
  
Jennifer  
If it's possible he gets cuter and cuter every time I see him.  
  
Bruce  
What are you up to tonight?  
  
Jennifer  
Oh the usual.  
  
Bruce  
Wonderful. Mind if I join you?  
  
Jennifer  
How could I resist?  
  
INT. JENNIFER'S ROOM  
Bruce is laying down smoking up and Jen walks in and lights one.  
  
Jennifer  
He's asleep. It took a few chapters out of my sis's harry potter book but he finally gave in to dreamland. So how you feeling now?  
  
Bruce  
Aside from the way my face feels right now I'm cool. Jen listen, I'm sorry I keep having to rain on your parade all the time with this.   
  
She lays next to him.  
  
I mean, I try. I really try. I try so hard to please him but nothing is ever good enough for him. Everything I do, I mange to screw it up and I get beaten to death with it. Well I'm tired of putting up with this. I really am.  
  
Jennifer  
Me too. I hate to see you like this. But he can't be all that bad...If it wasn't for him where would you be?   
  
Bruce  
Well, that's a good point I guess... His blood does run through my veins. I'll give him credit for that.  
  
Jennifer  
Exactly. And if you weren't here where would I be?  
  
Bruce  
Oh you don't need me. There's about a billion guys out there who would jump at the chance to get with you.  
  
Jennifer  
Oh forget them. I've been with those types of guys. They come to my house in their ironed shirts and nice pants. Sure they enjoy impressing the hell out of my parents. They spoil me with red roses and expensive ass jewerly. But I never feel anything for them.   
  
Turns to look at Bruce.  
  
And in comes handsome Bruce Wayne into my life. The son of the richest man in the city...the one who could probalby buy me anything I desire...but he doesn't. And he doesn't need to.  
  
Bruce  
Have I ever told you I loved you?  
  
Jennifer  
Yes. But tell me again.  
  
Bruce  
I love you.  
  
A beat.  
  
So, it's a pretty nice night out there. What do you say to a relaxing drive? The air is pleasant, the stars are out, the moon is shining, the trees are flowing, the breeze is fresh and cool coming from right off the lake and--  
  
Jennifer  
Bruce, shut up.   
  
She smiles and kisses him. And takes his hand and runs outside to his black Ferrari and peel off fast like there's no tommorrow high as hell.  
  
INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - LATE NIGHT  
This warehouse is the hideout of the most dangerous group of people in the city. At the head of the table is a man in a hat that covers his face but you see his evil grin. He is wearing a dark purple coat.   
  
Jack  
There are millions of people out there that are Roman Catholic. In fact, my very old mother was a Roman Catholic, bless her heart may she rest in peace. And as a child she raised me to be a good catholic boy. We would go to church every Sunday. Sitting through mass after mass. Hearing the words of the Savior. After my mother died, I was so grieved by her death that I was looking for some outlet. I was lonely. Afraid. Confused. My outlet was the church. It gave me new meaning in my life. It taught me how to smile again...and I wanted to pass on that happiness to everyone else. It was a reason to live. Every day I would do mass for that community and I was a hero to these people.   
  
FLASHBACK  
Jack is doing a homily and the people are laughing enjoying it. After mass a woman walks up to him.  
  
Young Woman  
Excuse me, Father Jack?  
  
Jack  
Yes dear?  
  
Jack V.O.  
She was beautiful. She was the most beautifulest sight I have ever seen. She smelled like flowers.  
  
Young Woman  
Hi, I'm Angelica Lasser. Well I just wanted to say that was a great homily today. I really understood what you were saying. I guess you could say I was ...touched...by it all. You have a wonderful way of talking to people. You have a great sense of humor.  
  
Jack  
Yeah I've been told that a lot. It's my way of getting close to people's hearts. To get them to listen. What did you learn?  
  
Angelica  
"Be not afraid for I am with you."  
  
Jack  
Ah yes that's right. Don't be afraid because you have no reason to fear. Surrender your anxieties up to him and he will not abandon you.   
  
Angelica  
Thank you father. Father if you don't mind me asking....and if this is totally out of line please feel free to say no. But, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner? To discuss my new insights perhaps?  
  
Jack  
I would be honored.  
  
Jack V.O.  
I knew in my heart that I shouldn't have agreed But sometimes the human impulse is so strong that none could stop it. I was heading into unknown territory and my curiosity got the best of me.  
  
INT. WOMAN'S HOUSE - EVENING  
  
Jack V.O.  
We had dinner and pleasant conversation. I felt feelings that I have never felt before. I couldn't stop myself. I loved every minute of it.   
  
Jack  
Well, I had a wonderful evening.  
  
Angelica  
Me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime.  
  
Jack  
Of course that would be just lovely.  
  
She laughs   
  
A beat. They kiss at the door and she closes the door and they go upstairs.  
  
Jack V.O.  
All these emotions I haven't felt before ran through my body. I felt afraid...vulnerable...confused...angry...sad...happy..I felt I could live in that moment forever. But it wasn't possible.  
  
INT. ANGELICA'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON  
Jack running down the street in an utter state of panic. He has a look of horror in his face. He runs down the neighborhood to Angelica's house and knocks many times.  
  
Angelica opens the door.  
  
Jack  
What have you done? Why did you do it?   
  
Angelica  
I was in a vulnerable stage and you knew it. You knew perfectly well my marriage to Tom was rocky. You took advantage.  
  
Jack  
I did not take advantage of you! I saw you on T.V. this morning saying that I drugged you!   
  
Angelica  
It was the only way I could justify this to my husband.  
  
Jack  
What do you mean? He wasn't suppossed to know!   
  
Angelica  
He was outside that night coming home from work. He saw the lights on in my room and you running out of the house. In his jealously he confronted me and started asking question after question. I didn't expect him to come home so early so I wasn't prepared. So I said the first thing I could think of...  
  
Jack  
How could you do this to me. Do you have any idea what you have done to me. To my reputation. I'm a priest for christ sake!  
  
Angelica You knew what you were doing Jack. You brought this on yourself.  
  
Jack  
What am I suppossed to do? That's it. I'm ruined. Nothing will ever be the same for me.  
  
Just then headlights become visible. It's a police car. It's Tom. He runs out of the car charging at Jack.  
  
Tom  
You son of a bitch!  
  
Tom tackles Jack and they fight. Tom is beating the shit out of him. Jack punches Tom in the face and somehow manages to get his gun. He points it at Tom.  
  
Jack  
Stay away from me!  
  
Just then Angelica grabs Jack from behind. Tom charges at Jack and shoots Tom in the neck.. Blood is everywhere. The neighbors hear this shot and start looking out the window and see Jack with blood all over his hands and the gun. Angelica is screaming. Jack not knowing what to do starts running and takes the police car and drives off.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Jack  
I was no longer safe from anyone. Everyone was against me. So I hid...hid for years...  
  
Thug  
Well thank you for sharing your memories. I'm very touched. Really I am. But if you don't mind I suggest you get to the point of all this bullshit and tell us why you brought us here.  
  
Jack  
Now that wasn't nice. If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's disrespect.   
  
He holds a gun at the Thug's head.  
  
Thug  
What is this? A joke?  
  
Jack  
No. But this is.  
  
He shoots him in the head and laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world.   
  
  
  
Thug 2  
Are you crazy?  
  
Jack  
Slighty.  
  
Thug 2  
What do you want from us?  
  
Jack  
To hear my proposition. Among us we have murderers, robbers, rapists, pedophilers, drug dealers, ...you name it. You represent everything that I used to preach against in my young age. But now as you have seen, my vision has changed. I want you all to join me in punishing this world for their sins. I will show these poeple the same coldness they have showed me in my time of weakness. I am you're god and you are my fallen angels. Pain will be our weapon.  
  
Thug 2  
What the hell you talking about man? You want us all to do what we already do? You're sick man...I'm not going to be some puppet you play around with. You know what? Fuck you! Let's get out of here.   
  
Jack  
Oh another brave soul among us. But before you leave I have a little present for you.  
  
Jack takes out a box full of folders and he toses a folder to the thug.  
  
The thug looks through the papers and his eyes are wide. He doesn't believe it.  
  
Thug  
Shit this guy knows everything. My whole life...everything...my family...my kids.  
  
Thug 2  
What the hell is this about! Where'd you get this information! Who the fuck are you!  
  
A beat.  
  
Jack  
Boys and girls, there is no hiding from me. I know everything. If you choose to stay with me you will do what I want, when I say it, no questions asked. If you choose to not stay with me, then that of course is your free choice. After all God gave us free will. But, free will doesn't come without facing the consequences.  
  
A beat.  
  
Jack  
As for your second question my dear which you so humbly asked. You may call me Joker...Mr. Joker.   
  
He smiles then laughs to himself.  
  
.   
That's all I got for now. If you have any ideas on how I should continue please tell me. Thanks for reading! :) 


End file.
